Harry Potter and the Shifter's Blades: Book One
by starrkihter
Summary: Harry asks a question while going to pick up the Philos. Stone and finds things that would help him truly defeat the darkness. Creature! Harry, Godlike! Harry [Updates are sporadic]
1. Chapter 1: Goblins and Vault of Wills

I do not own Harry Potter or make money off of it.

Harry sat in the cart with Hagrid, the walls blurring around them as the goblin drove them faster down the tracks. Hagrid looked a little green. The cart screeched to a halt and they were jerked backwards. Hagrid glanced at him, giving a green smile, his face, however, showing his disgust and discomfort. Harry gave a slight smile back and then when the goblin barked,

"Key.'' Harry got out and handed him the key. The goblin ran a finger down the center of the huge stone doors and there was the faintest slash of light and then the doors creaked open with a groan. He gaped as his eyes were met with mountains of gold, silver and bronze. _My trust vault! How much is that?!_ He thought, eyes wide. Then, he snapped his jaw shut and turned to the goblin.

"What are the gold and silver coins? And what is the exchange rate?" There was a curious gleam to the goblin's eye now, he saw.

"The gold is a gallon. The silver is a stickle. The bronze is a knut. There are 17 sickles to a gallon. 29 knuts to a sickle. Gallon to pound rate is five pounds to a gallon.'' Harry nearly gaped again._ I-I'm rich! Richer than the Dursleys!_ He wanted to laugh, but settled for nodding and taking a pouch that seemed to be made of some sort of skin that the goblin handed him. Taking handfuls of the cold metals, Harry filled the bag up, mostly gold and silver but he did put in a fair amount of bronze coins. Once that was finished, Harry stepped back and the door shut with a low but even deeper groan.

"C'me on, 'arry." Hagrid said, looking nervous. The goblin was already in the cart again. He nodded again, lugging the almost heavy sack with him into the cart. The goblin started the cart immediately. As much as Harry didn't want to but his curiosity got the better of him, he opened his mouth and yelled,

"Do the Potters have another vault?" The creature turned back to him, as dangerous as that was with him driving, and then shook its head yes before getting the cart into a new lane of tracks, going left. Harry and Hagrid gulped as they were tossed around. He was nearly crushed as Hagrid was tossed about the cart. They once again jerked to a stand still. Harry took a few breaths to calm himself before looking up. A stone crest was carved into the doors: a bird with long tail feathers was spewing fire over a slender looking wolf – no fox! Harry recognized it as a fox between a pair of wolves. The wolves had strange symbols, one looked like a sun and the other, a moon. Harry stared at it for a few more seconds before the goblin said,

''I will need your blood.'' Hagrid protested, but both goblin and boy ignored him. Harry accepted, a bit wearily and gave the goblin his hand. A sting on his palm and blood dripped onto the stone as the goblin flicked his hand in a confusing manner, nearly pulling him to the ground. Harry clutched his hand as the small creature released it but stopped and gasped when his blood made the stone glow and writhe, then finally open as they heard a pair of wolf howls, a bird's beautiful song and the shrill cry of a dog like creature. Harry shivered to the marrow of his bones as he felt the magic washed over him, testing him. Then, the door opened even slower than his trust vault had. There was a feeling of paranoia, like he couldn't trust anyone in the bank and Harry turned to the goblin. Harry asked,

"Excuse me. How long do you think it will take to get Hagrid to his destination?" The goblin spoke swiftly, but looked oddly shaken up.

"Quite a while from this vault. Why do you ask?" Harry hmmed, then replied.

"Hagrid. Go on to your vault. Do what ever you need to." Hagrid began to protest, but Harry was already facing the goblin. "The vault will stay open if you leave?" The goblin nodded, eyeing him again curiously.

"Will it to stay open and it will." Then, he hopped back into the cart despite Hagrid's complains and yelps and took off, wizzing away. Harry snorted at the expression on Hagrid's face as he was taken away down the stone halls, but winced and wondered if he'd get punished by anyone for that later. After, he went back to the vault and slowly stepped in the cold stone room. It was piled high with gold and silver, glittering jewels perched on shelves and chests lay scattered on the floor. Power rippled through the room. Harry gulped as he peered into the high-ceilinged vault and then moved in. He studied the place before large bookshelves caught his eye and he embrasingly half ran to it, his eyes running over the old, worn leather. Content for the moment, Harry frowned at the condition the books were in. There was magic around the books to keep them from rotting or falling apart, it seemed but the book bindings themselves were very old. Well, Harry thought happily, now I'm glad I'm a book binder! Humming happily, he looked at the titles._ Dark and Light Wizards by Arthur Ravenclaw-Potter. Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses for Gray Wizards by Thoma Potter. Dryad Spells for Wizards by Alatria Black-Potter. Potions and Practicals by Dacre Slytherin-Potter. Religion and Rituals of the Old World by Dean Potter. Light Spells for Aurors by Lauhren Ravenclaw-Potter. History of the Wizarding World by Mayford Gryffindor-Potter. Wandlore and Wandcrafting by Yuki Aki Potter._ Harry gasped when he saw all these books were written by his ancestors. Humming harder, he stood and investigated a few trunks. One had more books. Another had silver and gold jewelry. Then, thin, short sticks which he presumed were wands. But he wandered in even farther and was met with a large table. On it were two letters with his name written on them. Hurrying over, he stood still as he read the names of who the letters were from. 'James Potter' was scrawled in thin and slightly jagged calligraphy. The other had 'Lily Potter' in thin and loopy letters, beautiful and also calligraphy. White with shock, Harry stumbled into a chair covered in dust and then slowly opened his father's letter.

**My Prongslet, this is my final will, **

** I am sorry if I cannot be there with you. My son, you are in danger. A man named Lord Voldemort is after us because of a prophecy and we went under a Fidelius Charm to protect ourselves and you. Under the Fidelius Charm, people may say it was Sirius Black who was our Secret Keeper. Trust me, it's not. It's Peter Petigrew, one of my good friends. You, Harry, are prophecized to defeat the Dark Lord. But trust no-one. Many will try to kill you even if they are children because their parents were probably put in Askaban during the war. Go to Olivanders and tell him that you are asking for the favor to be taken. He'll understand. Your mother and I, we have ordered for others to take care of you if we have fallen, in this order:**

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Amelia Bones**

**Sirius Black**

**Remus Lupin**

**Alastor Moody**

**Harry, you should be in good company if you are staying with any of these people. Now, on to a less serious matter. Marauders. It refers to a group of intelligent, dastardly and good-looking men! Me, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew. We had a map that allows us to see anyone, anywhere in the castle. But it doesn't show other things, like house elves, magical creatures, etc. We Marauders were a bunch of Gryffindor 'womanizers' as Lily called us in sixth year, but we didn't! The woman just doesn't get it! The girls followed us! (Although Sirius might've followed a few Hufflepuffs to their common room from the Great Hall.)**


	2. Goblins and Vault of Wills Pt2

**Use the Marauder's map to discover Hogwarts and ensure your survival. Remember to stand for those weaker and always help your friends, but don't be foolish and chose your true friends carefully.**

**And remember I will always love you,**

**Prongs**

Harry wiped his cheeks as he felt wet spread down his cheeks._ Who is Lord Voldemort? Why was he after my parents?! Why am I pushed into this? What is a Secret Keeper and if what he says is true, WHY AM I AT THE DURSLEYS?!_ He put the paper on the table before he accidentally destroyed it and clenched his fists. Then, after he wiped off the other tears, now of anger, he opened his mother's - probably - will.

**_Dear Harry, _**

**_my lovely son. I am sure your father has explained some things to you, but I will explain more. A Dark Lord is after you because of a prophecy, yes. But I managed to get a copy. Here it is:_**

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...''_

**_That is the full prophecy, Harry. You are in grave danger! Use what you find in the vaults to help you. Study curses, spells, combat, strategy, what ever will keep you alive! Voldemort is far older and knows far more than you do, so you must have an edge! Tell your guardians that you need training, as much as you can! I love you, my precious son, and I will have you live, not fall under the hand of one that has lost himself to darkness! A word on guardians. You are in no way to go to my sister Petunia's! She hates all things magical and I fear it stems from her jealousy. _**

**_Now, here's some advice scarily like your father's: when you're older, have a wife and child. Protect them as if they are the most precious in the world, because they are. Go to bed every night with a smile and know that love is always there. Help those weaker than you and fight with all your might! Never give an inch or forget yourself, never hesitate or you will die. Protect who you can and do not fear. Never fear, Harry. It holds you back and will harm you more that help you. With all my love, _**

**_Lily-flower Potter_**

Harry dropped the letter. He was shaking faintly. Gulping back his wails and trying to hold back the flood that seemed to want to come from his eyes, he went slack in the old chair. It seemed to take hours, but very slowly, Harry dragged his arm over his bloodshot eyes and sniffled, then got up. He replayed the words in his mind. _Never give an inch or forget yourself. You are in danger! Never hesitate or you will die. I love you my precious son. Protect who you can. You are in no way to go to Petunia's! A man named Voldemort is coming after us because of a prophecy. Never fear._ _Ensure your survival._ He trembled as he thought of whet his parents wrote. Steeling himself, Harry rose, only to hear the faint rumbling of the goblin carts. Surprised, he walked to the vault entrance and got ready to tell Hagrid he wanted to stay and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, when he saw there were only two goblins; the one before who had taken him to his vault and another, taller and more ferocious looking goblin with gray hair, a broad and angled face, predator movements and dark eyes. Harry knew this one was not to be crossed. He'd gotten the ability to know body language through Vernon and Petunia, watching, studying so he could avoid beatings and extra chores. _Was this goblin here to yell at him for Hagrid? And where was the giant man? _The two got out of the cart and spotted him, eyebrows raised, looking at his tear smeared face.

''Mr. Potter. This is Blackheart, the Vault Manager. We wanted to know if you were alright. The vault wards were distressed.'' Harry blinked in shock. No one before had asked how he was after something bad.

''I-I'm fine. Thank you. I just read something startling.'' Then, he thought better of it. ''Could you two help me with a few things?" Both goblins looked amused as if no one had asked them that in a way and then Blackheart nodded. They all walked into the vault. He handed Blackheart the wills respectfully once the trio got to the table. ''Please read that and tell me what you think.'' The older goblin raised an eyebrow again but sat in a chair and read. Harry turned to the other goblin. ''I'm sorry. I forgot your name. Could you please tell me what it is again?" That got him a slight show of surprise.

"My name is Griphook.'' It was short and quick and polite. Harry nodded. Then, he decided to ask his question.

"Could you possibly tell me where Hagrid is, sir?" Griphook stared at him for a second, a wild smirk on his face showed the barest hint of teeth that were sharpened to a deadly point. Harry began to worry for his giant friend.

"We, Mr. Potter, sent him back to Hogwarts with the item he requested he'd take and a warning that one of the guards would stab him if he kept making such a racket in the entrance hall. He did not want to leave with out you, but he did after a near miss by our Head Guard. We assured him we, the goblins with your money, would take care of your school things." Harry tried not to gape as the younger goblin gave another smirk and then he went to reply. A second later though, the pair heard a sharp noise and first handedly got to see a goblin turn a nasty pale shade of green which Harry likened to almost snot - which definitely was not a good color on the creature. The goblin dropped the letters/wills and slammed his hand onto the table. Harry cringed faintly as Blackheart seemed strained and very angry and prepared for a yelling. Griphook was half in shock, half confused because he'd never seen his superior this furious.

''Lord Potter. Where do you live now?" Harry twitched under the goblin's dark gaze but held himself up, replying quietly, inwardly frantic at the change of tone and how very, very furious Vernon would be when he got home - if he did.

''With my aunt and uncle, although I saw the letter said I wasn't supposed to go there. Why was I placed with the Dursleys? Why not with any of those others?" The Vault Manager growled loud, looking back down at the wills.

"I don't know, Lord Potter. All these wizards are still alive somewhere in the world. It's on our records. But I assure you, because you are one of our oldest family customers, we will do everything to find out. Griphook,'' He said, eyes dark pots of stewed anger, ''We need the cart. We are going to see Nekmecklan.'' Griphook actually froze in place for a second. He raced from the vault instantly and Harry listened as he made the cart ready. _Who is Nekmecklan? He sound and looks important if the way Griphook is running around for him signifies anything._ Blackheart took up the dropped letters and gestured for Harry to go ahead of him which he warily did. The Vault doors closed with an almost growl and they clambered into the wheeled box, Griphook driving. The three sped almost faster than the time as he was going to his trust vault and Harry closed his eyes and gripped the side until they slowed to a quick halt. He got out after Blackheart and his eyes widened as they met a wondrous arch inlaid with gold, gems and silver. Blackheart motioned for Harry to stay behind him which he did with undisguised curiosity along with Griphook. Thee was a low noise, and then a pair of gold shining doors opened and they walked in.

**This is not supposed to be a second chapter. I am a first time user and screwed up on the writing. As it is supposed to be, it is only part two of chapter one. Please review and let me know if the goblins sound out of character. Much thanks,**

**Starrkihter :)**


	3. Chapter 2:Kings, Healers, Baths, Blades

The doors opened into a long, brightly lit corridor with torches blazing amber flames that gave off warm heat. Along both sides of the wall were goblins dressed in sharp gold and black armor with short blades and tall spears. They eyed Harry wearily and tightened their hold on their spears. Blackheart ignored them and Griphook did the same so Harry followed their example and kept his head up, watching. The three went down another set of halls and there were always guards. It seemed to be forever until Blackheart stopped in front of another enormous door and it was pulled apart quickly. Inside was a large chamber tiled with marble and long glass windows shed beautiful fire lights. A table not unlike the one that he had in his family vault was there, carved with expensive swirls and pictures of animals both magical and not. A goblin sat at the side, messing with scrolls of parchments and quills. The goblin had many scars that warped his face and darker eyes than Blackheart. His skin was deathly pale and his hair was as white as snow, streaked with hints of gray. Upon his head was a heavy gold crown, set with many jewels. Harry had gotten nervous at the crown and knew this goblin was very important. _Don't kings wear crowns? _Harry gulped faintly and lightly sweated at the probability of being taken to the _goblin king_. Blackheart stood patiently and Griphook waited in the exact fashion as his superior. They waited anxiously for the king to finish his work. He looked up and saw them after a while had passed. He barked at Blackheart in a crude way, the language to Harry almost sounding like German. Blackheart responded and he knew it was goblin language after that. The vault manager gestured to him various times and each time Harry flinched a tiny bit. Then, Blackheart brought out the wills and gave them to the king. The goblin reacted in a way that made all of them flinch; he broke the arm off of his beautifully carved chair.

"Lord Potter." Harry shuffled forward and the king spoke with anger. "Do you know that going against a will and sealing it by one not of family blood is a goblin offense that is punishable by the sealing of magic, the ending of a vault or death? That is what awaits the man who sealed your family's wills. Our record holders will find the one responsible and you may choose his punishment.'' Harry blinked. He wasn't in trouble.

''Sir, I did not know that. We actually came to ask you something, if that is alright?" He forced himself to speak to the goblin king instead of looking at the ground.

"Lord Potter. Blackheart already told me that you wanted to know why you were placed with your…guardians. I have read from your parents will about the prophecy and your parents choices of guardians. I do not know the reason of why you were left at another guardian's place instead of one of those five. But who ever sealed your wills probably left you at your aunt's house. I can, however, tell you about the five and why they might not have been able to take you.'' Harry was shocked, but hid it. He asked the goblin king to go on. "Minerva McGonagall is the Head Mistress of Hogwarts and the Head of Gryffindor House, so her job is busy, but she might have been able to take you in somehow actually. Amelia Bones is the Head of the DMLE and it is a rough job, trying to keep Fudge from completely driving magical Britian into the ground. Sirius Black is in Askaban for murder. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Alastor Moody, or as he is known now as Mad-Eye Moody, might've been able to take you in, as he retired a few years after the war ended." Harry blanched.

"Excuse me, but what is Askaban and why is Sirius Black in it for murder? What is the DMLE? Who is Fudge and why is this Amelia trying to stop him?" The goblin peered at him strangely.

"Your aunt and uncle are muggles – non magicals, aren't they?" Harry nodded. The king sighed. "Sirius Black was accused of the murder of Peter Petigrew and thirteen other muggles the night after your parents were murdered by Voldemort. He was sent to Askaban – which is the only wizard prison. The DMLE is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for wizards, think of muggle policemen. Fudge is the idiotic Minister of Magic and he only listens to a very arrogant and wealthy man named Lucius Malfoy, who uses Fudge's favorism to do what ever he wants in the magical world and tells him things that will only give him gain. Amelia Bones wants to stop Malfoy and Fudge from doing any harm to the wizarding world.''

He was surprised at all the information that the goblin was giving him. Harry listened, shocked. 'So, avoid Malfoy and Fudge. Help Amelia.' He was stopped in his thoughts when Blackheart asked him,

''Lord Potter, you do know that you are famous?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "Do you know why?" Harry shook his head. "My Lord,'' He turned to the king, "May I explain?" The king gave his permission, annoyance clear in his body language. "Your parents explained they went under the Fidilius Charm, yes? Their Secret Keeper – one who is sworn to secrecy and knows the location of the safe place – was told to be Sirius Black. Now, the night your parents died, they were at home, protected. Voldemort, the 'Dark Lord' came to your house and killed your parents with a wizard killing curse. Then, he turned his wand on you. He cast it…but it rebounded and destroyed his body. You survived. That is the reason you are famous." Horror. Pure horror.

"I-I am celebrated because they died and I didn't?"

"Yes, Lord Potter."

"What about Sirius Black? Why is he in jail if Petigrew was the Secret Keeper? And how did Voldemort get into the house?!"

"The only reason he would have been able to get into the house is if the Secret Keeper told him the location. The story that was told was that Sirius Black apparently went after Petigrew to murder him once he saw your house in ruins from the backlash and his lord defeated. Black tried to kill him, but ended up destroying the entire neighborhood. All that was left of Petigrew was his finger. Black was laughing when the DMLE took him and then brought him to Askaban." Blackheart's face was grim. "From the wills, however, it seems that they took in the wrong man.'' The king nodded.

"Get someone to find as much as possible on Black's trial and within the next week bring forth the findings." Blackheart murmured in agreement. Harry caught on to something in the way the king acted. Was the king being too helpful? The answer was yes. In the outer reaches of the bank, the wizards were too forceful and arrogant, snapping at the goblin workers as if they were slaves. They didn't seem the type to randomly go help an orphaned wizard – even if he was famous.

"Excuse me, sir.'' Harry started. ''But I am curious about something; why it is that you are helping me. Your people don't seem to think kindly of wizards and even if I

am famous, it seems rather…odd, for you, personally as a king, to help a being who's race you despise.'' All three stared for a few moments before he heard a noise like cracking leaves and he looked at the crowned goblin and realized the creature was chucking. Harry watched another thing that wizards never saw – actually, none of the other goblins had seen this either: he was laughing.

"Lord Potter. I was wondering when you would ask that. You see, I owe something to one of the Potter ancestors. It is not really a debt, but more of an oath. He asked me to swear to help any Potter in need as long as I live. In return, I would gain the help of the Potters when I needed it the most – and 125, 000, 000 gallons every seventy-five years.'' The king motioned Harry to sit near him and he did as the king bid, happy to be off of his aching legs. ''It is a good deal. One I take full advantage of. That is why I do as I do.'' Harry understood. It was good profit. ''Now. I have helped many Potters. You are one of the few I like. And that is not an easy feat in the first minutes. But a great injustice has been done to you and my oath and my pride will not allow me to just sit back. Besides that, goblin folk love to see the wizards get, as the muggles call it, 'screwed over'.'' Harry's lips twitched despite himself.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it very much."

"I ask two things of you, Lord Potter. One is to go to a healer – preferably goblin. Wizards can only do so much for certain things. Second is a set of various errands. Go find some robes that would fit you and something to eat. Then, when that is finished, I would like you to meet me at your family vault.'' Slightly confused, but agreeing, he stood, thanked the goblin king again and then Blackheart and Griphook ushered him into a different hall out the doors.

"Lord Potter. Come along. His Majesty recommends we get you to a healer and clothes. Actually, it might've better to take you to them regardless.'' Blackheart stated, eying Harry's ragged and enormous baggy clothes. Harry felt embarrassed as he knew he had been in front of a king in ragged clothes. His aunt was always going on about wearing proper clothes when in the presence of guests. The goblins led him into a large white room that smelled like medicines and antiseptics and had long rows of white sheeted beds. Healers in white and silver bustled around the room. Griphook went and brought over a healer who looked at Harry indifferently and gestured for him to sit on one of the soft-seeming white beds. Harry sat hesitantly. He watched in slight amusement as the healer shooed away Blackheart and Griphook and then in silence as the healer, who was a female, turned to him.

"They said the king asked a healer to look over you. My name is Fierce-flower. I have agreed to do so. I have your permission to use a scanning spell to check for broken bones, Lord Potter?" She murmured softly. He nodded and she brought out a small but thick twisted bar of metal. "I use this to channel my goblin magic. It allows me to scan your insides and it will write them out on a sheet of parchment." Harry made a noise of understanding, took a breath and watched as a gold light went up and down his body twice before vanishing. A parchment and quill rose in the air beside Fierce-flower and began scribbling. It took a while and Harry got more nervous by the minute. When it was finished, the quill floated to the table and the goblin healer read the parchment. Her face was red-yellow by the time she was done.

Fierce-flower looked at him, went to a cabinet and dug inside, bringing out two small bottles and then handed the glassware to him. "I must ask you drink these. I'll be right back." The wiry goblin woman snatched up the parchment and went out the door to where she'd sent Griphook and Blackheart. Harry started trembling lightly. _Are they going to make me leave? Will they make me go back to the Dursleys? Is there something even more wrong with me?! _He stiffened and gripped the bottles tightly. Slowly, he clenched and unclenched his fists after setting the bottles on the bed. There was the noise of a door opening and shutting heavily as he pricked his ears to listen. It was Fierce-flower. She hurried back to him, a strange look on her face. She glared lightly at him. "Why didn't you drink those?"

"Do I have to go back?" He tensed, gulping darkly. Fierce-flower turned to him, going to open the bottles and paused when he asked the question. She seemed to be waiting for him to explain more and Harry's barriers, his well-kept walls that held his feelings dropped. "Please don't make me go back to the Dursleys! I'll do anything! I'll work for you. I'll-" Harry was cut off by the lady goblin's light growl.

"What are you talking about, Lord Potter? Send you back to those monsters? Yes, I think everyone who's seen you knows that you've been abused simply by the way you stand! Lord Potter, you are never going back unless you want to, and it seems you don't want to." He stilled as if he had been frozen. Harry frowned as if he didn't understand her and then what she said caught up to him and he gasped lightly, shocked. Then, he jumped up and hugged her in a stiff manner. The goblin healer blinked in surprise as the black haired boy began muttering 'thank you, thank you' under his breath. She hugged him back lightly and then made him sit on the bed. The goblin opened the bottles and handed them to Harry who sniffed them, made a face and then drank them. Harry gagged for a minute but then was given water to wash down the taste. _Those were nasty!_ _They tasted like old socks!_ He grumbled for a few minutes. After, Fierce-flower went out and brought back in Blackheart and Griphook. "When you're done with all of your other things, come back. You'll need another round of potions and to stay here a while for some things I need to check out, Lord Potter."

"Lord Potter, I suggest we go get you some robes. You'll need them later." Blackheart suggested. Harry nodded and rose, following them again. The potions made him feel giddy and better, as if he could run a mile. Only six minutes passed before they went into another set of rooms, which Harry took to be a tailor's rooms or seamstress's. The lady goblin who dealt with clothes was nice as well, noticing from Blackheart who he was. She gave him three black silk robes with a phoenix, fox and a pair of wolves on the right breast pocket and a black cotton cloak which she assured was protected against most spells and curses and was charmed to grow with him. Harry thanked her twice and then left. Griphook told him that Blackheart had gone to some other thing the king requested of him and thet the older goblin had told him to show Harry to his next appointment. Happiness was coursing through him. _I don't have to go back to the Dursleys! I have clothes that fit and a man – goblin – that will help me find out about my parents and who ever sealed their will! _Griphook gruffly spoke to him.

"You need to get a bath. We won't have a lord here that looks like a hoodlum." Harry snorted under his breath. _Does he even know what a hoodlum is? _

Harry's lips twitched lightly but he didn't say anything. Keeping his robes in one hand, the pair walked to a wide chamber that had different rooms for bathing, a few built for human use. Harry optied to get a shower because it was faster and he could wash off quicker. The warm water felt so good on his skin that he hummed a little and then took the soap bar and rubbed it around his body, ensuring he was immaculate. His skin was red after he got out but he felt so much better that he didn't care. Once he was dry, Harry had to get Griphook to help with his robes. The goblin, surprisingly, had ordered a pair of trousers and shirts for him to wear under the robes and short dragon skin boots. Harry had almost breathed a sigh of relief when he learned the clothes from the Dursleys were burned. The robes were slightly uncomfortable but he got used to them quickly and the boots were extremely light. About twenty minutes after that, the two were brought back to the king's chamber. The goblin was peering over large, slender bundles on the table. When he saw them, he gestured Harry over. _What are they? _Confused, he looked at the king.

"They are blades, made in Japan. Your ancestors ordered every one of his descendents to try and bond with them. It is part of the deal." Harry felt his mouth go dry.

"Did my dad try them?" He stared at the three blades, almost transfixed.

"Yes. But he could not bond with them. No one knows anything about them. Not even I." Harry blinked, moving back a pace.

"So, you want me to try them? When you don't know what they are?!" The goblin lord sighed.

"Yes, I do. It is not dangerous. Just imagine your magic touching them. If nothing happens, you didn't bond. Easy." Harry bit his lip. _Almost too easy…But, what do I have to lose? _Sighing again, he took one up, unwrapping it to find an elegeant Japanese katana with ginger and red wrappings on the hilt. Shivering, Harry put the blade down and then took off the other wrappings and spread his fingers over all of them. He blinked and then there was a thump in his chest, a warm feeling yearning through his body. It exploded over the blades and then he heard it; the whispers that were unrecognizable. He didn't understand them, but he kept directing that feeling onto the blades. He yelled in shock as the blades twisted around the feeling and then bound themselves to it. It was pain and love and hate and joy all together. Harry saw black just after his eyes met across the table, the translucent sleeping forms of possibly two wolves and a fox.


	4. Chapter 3: Wolves, Magic, Fire and Ice

**I do not own Harry Potter nor make money off of it**

"_We are beyond that._" – Magical Animals

"_We are beyond that._" – Thoughts

White was all he saw. Like snow or the inside of a hospital. His head throbbed as if Vernon had beaten him again and Dudley kicked him. Then, Harry's thoughts had realigned themselves. _Those blades! I touched them and the king said that if nothing happened, I wasn't bonded…But something happened…So I'm bonded? Who were those animals? I saw…a fox and two wolves. Just like on the Potter Vault doors and my clothes! So those are the Potter crests? And they came alive! How is that possible?! _But Harry knew it was a silly question because everything around him had the same explanation: magic. Suddenly, he blinked and stared down at his body. Frowning, he saw he was wearing the clothes the goblin tailor had given him, but there was a dark blue, long jacket that went to his ankles without sleeves and was tied with a silver sash. The edges were also lined in silver. Harry shook his head at the odd adornment. _How did it get here? I wasn't wearing it before. _Still frowning, he decided to look around. There was nothing but white, but he began walking for a few minutes just to see what would happen. Nothing. Then, as he nearly stomped the floor with his boot, the ground under him made a strange ping sound, as if glass was tapped together. Getting on his knees, Harry rapped the floor a few more times. The same noise came forth every time. _If it's glass, maybe I could break it? _A voice scared the crap out of him; he yelped and was on his feet, darting away from the spot with speed that could lose an Olympic track runner.

"_What can shatter the day and vanish the light, but bring forth its own and call up the stars and night?_" Harry paused. A riddle?! Who was speaking? Was it under the glass?! Frowning again, he crept closer and then jumped back as the voice repeated the riddle. _It wants me to answer? _He listened closely, then muttered it under his breath. He'd always been good at riddles. _Bring forth its own light and the stars and night? Besides the stars, only the moon has…The moon! Of course! _Harry repeated the answer carefully. There was silence, then the same voice spoke again. "_Casting light that gives off heat. Beware the light that encircles all around. Fire and flame, spin and greet. I blind you when I reflect watery ground.'' _This was harder to Harry. He nibbled his lip as he thought hard. _Fire gives off heat. But it casts shadows. And what reflects on watery ground? _Closing his eyes, he sighed. Carefully, he began to think back to when he was with the Dursleys' and hosing the yard after being forced to garden and weed. _What was in the puddle? _A glimmer of light hit his eyes from the puddle and he dug closer in the memory to see if he knew. And, then, from the memory, he had it. _The sun. I should have seen that. _ Harry grumbled under his breath about not understanding the question until he thought hard and then opened his eyes to the bright whiteness. Annoyed, he snapped,

"The sun is the answer. Who are you?" The voice didn't reply. A jolt ran up his legs and Harry's eyes jerked down to the glass. Long cracks broke it up. Curses from Dudley's late night television shows rumbled in his mind and intensified as in panic he went into shock and stood still, the glass rupturing and breaking underneath his feet. Shards flew into the white air where they sparkled and then vanished. The entire floor did the same and Harry saw what looked like ice under his feet. The air turned chillier than the coldest he'd ever felt, even when he worked outside during the winter. But strangely, it didn't bother him. Suddenly, there was a _whoosh_ and he whipped around to get a face full of what should have been burning heat. He felt nothing, only heat as if it were a hot summer. Fire curled and twisted in forms unrecognizable to him, all different hues of gold and reds and oranges, even a hint of bronze. The fire swirled into pillars and reached out over the ice, not melting it but going over it for possibly miles beyond them. No smoke billowed from the flames, but there was growling as if a beast was inside it. Harry gulped and clenched his fists tight. A crackling made him turn back behind him. Jagged ice peaks, which Harry had only seen in books, grew from the icy floor like trees, mountainous and enormous. They dwarfed the fire and his body, casting long, long shadows that made it seem like night. Wide-eyed, he stumbled back and watched as the white and blue glaciers grew even more. Then, to top it off, it began to _snow_. Harry, again, stood still in shock. The growling fire hissed and then, it raged, an inferno. Harry's breath caught in his throat. The flames sped toward him and he, deciding once he caught a second's glance of the ice-snow doing the same thing, dropped to his knees, covering his head and closing his eyes. His pulse pounded in his ears like thunder and his blood rushed through him. Fear touched his heart and Harry waited for the end that never came. Instead, a voice – the same voice from before – spoke.

"_Why do you cower, child? You fear us? Open your eyes and see us. We cannot do you harm. You are the master of your soul and we bonded to it. We are not allowed to harm you._'' Very slowly opening from his half shell like state - because Petunia had spoken like that before, about cowering, and then smacked him so hard he'd broken his arm – and he saw something he doubted not even wizards saw everyday: wolves. But not just any wolves. One was pure white with blue and silver swirls twisting from its eyes, which were the iciest blue he'd ever seen. The same symbol that was on the door of the Potter vault was there; a silvery-blue sun, curling and round. The other was black as night with eyes that were orange-red, crimson, the color of blood. Dark red swirls like the ones on the white wolf decorated the black wolf's eyes, while on his shoulder lay a dark red full moon. Harry trembled as the white wolf's maw opened and jumped when the voice came from the wolf. "_What? You thought we couldn't speak? We are not brute animals like the ones in the mortal world. We are far beyond that._" Harry looked down at his feet, even though he was crouching. He didn't know what to say. To say truthfully, he was afraid and slightly embarrassed. "_Why are you scared? We cannot and will not harm you._" And in a gesture of good will, the white wolf lay next to him. The black wolf narrowed his eyes at Harry who met his gaze half way, then looked to the side after it moved forward. The black wolf felt like warmth while the white wolf was chilly but neither elements bothered him.

"_You summoned us…Woke us up. You are a child. How?_" Harry turned back to the black wolf who was gazing at him with blood red eyes.

"I let my magic touch you…?" He muttered quietly. The black wolf snorted and the white wolf translated.

"_You'll have to explain a little more, pup. Why did you let your magic touch us? What is your clan and family? _" Confused, he frowned. _What does he mean, clan and family? I only know the Potters. _And he asked.

"What do you mean, clan and family, sir? My family is the Potters, friends of the goblins. We're in England. I don't think we have a clan.'' The white wolf's jaw opened slightly.

"_England? I don't know where that is. How do you not have a clan? I've never heard of the Potters, either._" Harry's brows furrowed.

"What are your names? Maybe I know where you're supposed to be.'' The black wolf huffed, letting out a shot of hot air. The white wolf replied.

"_I am Skoll. This is Hati. We chase the sun and moon, respectively._" It was confusing. Harry had never heard of them.

"Why would you need to chase the sun and moon?" He asked, truly curious. It was Hati who answered.

"_Because the damn things are lazy, that's why. You can't trust them to rise and set each day, boy._" He looked the dark wolf in the eyes, seeing an oldness that surpassed anything he'd known and he instinctively knew that Skoll would be the same. Then, he nodded and accepted it. _If I need to find more about them, I can go to the library. _Harry thought. He shook his head after.

"I've never heard of you two. Anywhere.'' Skoll's brow furrowed and he gave a strange look. Harry realized he was frowning, deeply in thought. Hati gave a growl and rose. "_Tell us about yourself, child. Your name. Your guardians, your family. Tell us. We are bonded and we have told you about ourselves, the only things we half remember._" He blinked in surprise. The gruff wolf was asking him about his family? Why? And his guardians…Harry clenched his fist tight.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. My family is the Potters. I only just learned that I was a wizard and could do magic this morning. My guardians…" Harry grimaced and stopped talking. Even if Vernon wasn't there to beat him about talking, he still felt that faint fear and twitched. Suddenly, warmth covered him and a nose touched his chest. It was Hati and Skoll. Hari had let loose the warmth, somehow and Skoll had his nose on his chest. There was a feeling of lightness and the fear that tightened his chest dissipated. "Thank you." He muttered to the wolves, knowing the white wolf's brilliant, ice blue eyes were looking up at him. Then, Skoll drew back. "My guardians…abused me. They hit me and physically and emotionally brought me down. Petunia, my aunt, is like a horse. She gossips with the neighbor and my mother's sister. Vernon is my uncle and like a whale. Dudley is my cousin. Vernon…" Harry's voice lowered until it was a whisper, "…beat me. Hard. They kept me in a cupboard under the stairs for days without food or water, as that was my sleeping space. Dudley and his gang beat me up, kept me from having friends, hunted me and chased me until I collapsed with exhaustion and fear. I did all the chores in the house, regardless if I was hurt or not. _I hate them_." Skoll, beside him stiffened and the air grew chilly and the ground, frigid. Hati had turned to look at him, eyes narrowed, raw anger blazing in them, fire crackling around him in great bursts. He lightly tensed, but noticed it wasn't him Hati was angry at.

"_Pup, you do know if the goblins try to send you back to them, I will burn them to charred husks. You are a mage, bonded to Skoll and Hati, chasers of the sun and moon. You will not be beaten like a dog, treated as a slave. No harm will come to you, not by those pigs nor anyone or thing else._" Skoll nodded in agreement, the icy air flaring around the wolf. Harry blinked in shock again. _Are they saying they care about me? Enough to protect me even though they never truly met me until today? _Harry felt his gut tell him they did and his instincts never proved wrong before.Skoll and Hati exchanged glances and Skoll said,

"_Tell us more about yourself. We each will do the same._"

"Well…I like to read and learn. I like to cook and climb and find new places. I enjoy trying new things and finding out about different cultures. I like gardening and planting, especially when I can eat what I make and grow. I snuck out to the library and studied a lot on different cultures and places I'd love to visit. Several cultures are Japanese, German, American, and Native American, from the United States." Seeing the wolves confused looks, he continued, "I'll try and find books on the subjects and let you guys look at them. What I _don't _like are bullies and rude people. I don't like my guardians or being in a situation where I can't get answers. I hate being called freak or boy.'' Harry finished with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Skoll hummed softly, his whiskers vibrating.

"_I chase the moon._" Hati started. "_I am brother to Skoll and I control the element of fire. I enjoy watching the sunset and having an intelligent conversation with those who can. I don't like being chained down to a specific place forever and I sometimes am harsher than I feel, or so Skoll tells me. I will protect who I care deeply about to the death and have a temper to match my element._" He ended with a faint toothy grin that made Harry stare for a second, glancing at the back wolf's horrible, sharp fangs that could kill in an instant if needed. Skoll gave a half laugh at Hati's antics and then he too opened his jaws to reveal fangs that glinted clear with saliva and spoke.

''_I am Hati's brother, although we have told you, I chase the sun. I rule the ice and snow, all the frigid things in this world. I like the sunrise and the feeling of wind in my fur. Adventure is what calls me and I answer gladly. I enjoy reading, as well though and learning languages is my suit. Like Hati, I will protect what I care about with the ferocity of a demon. When I am angry, however, there is a reason my element is ice. I grow frigid and cold, frozen and emotionless. Dangerous. Fire…you can control given time. Ice will grow and get colder._'' There was warning in his voice and Harry immediently knew to trust the blue-eyed wolf on his word. Not that he would ever test the spirit. Harry nodded and then his eyes met the strange dark blue and silver jacket he had on. He'd forgotten about it.

"What's with this jacket-thing? I don't understand it. Did one of you do it?" He asked, curiosity sifting through him quickly. Skoll stared at his long jacket and nodded.

"_That was not me nor Hati. Those that bond to us properly and with good intents will manage to gain the haori. Those that do not…we are still bonded to, but they can never gain the haori or wield us properly. It is the symbol of our pact. It may materialize when you leave this place, so do not worry._" Harry's hand gripped the edge of the fabric and stroked the smooth, blue silk-like material.

"I have some more questions." A huff made him look up. Hati had done it. Ignoring it as a sign he was annoyed, Harry continued at Skoll's look. "Where is this place? A haori is Japanese. Are you Japanese? Where is the fox I saw before? He – or she – was sleeping, weren't they?" Hati was the one who replied.

"_Pup, this is your _soul. _The flames and ice are representations of us. Haori is Japanese, I believe. No, I don't think we are Japanese._" Then, Hati's red-orange eyes narrowed. "_As for the fox, she is asleep as you saw. You must prove yourself before you manage to call her forth and awaken her._" The black haired boy frowned. _Is it urgent that I wake her up? Will it take a lot of time? How do I prove myself? If they aren't Japanese, why do they use some Japanese words? _A noise caused him to peer at Skoll.

"_Pup. I believe it is best that you wake up now._" Panic swelled in Harry's heart. _No! I can't leave! I just met them! They…they care…More than anybody else, at least. The king cares, I think he does, and Fierce-flower, but…_He had just met the two soul-bound wolves, but he had made more friends – more people that cared about him – in a day than he had had made in eleven years. Tears started to well in his eyes faintly.

_Skoll P.O.V_

Skoll and Hati were shocked and confused. Why was their soul bond crying? Then, Skoll realized what it was. Most abused did not want to leave those who cared for them and showed it with great belief for fear of never seeing them again. Sadness crunched his heart for the hurt pup and he leaned forward and licked the tears from the pup's face. Hati, the gruffest of them, or so he said (Skoll didn't believe it), also came up and swiped away tears. Comforting him, Skoll tried to send waves of comfort and peace and brightness around them. Suddenly, he sank under the pull of skinny, long arms. The pup had _wrapped his arms_ around his _neck_. Hati, in his mind, was half howling with laughter. Then, the white wolf gave his own snicker as one of his pup's arms released his neck and gently curled around Hati's. His brother tensed as he was lightly pulled into the hug, the smell of salty tears, sorrows, soaps and metals entering their noses. Skoll sighed as the pup slowly unfurled from them and wiped his face, clearly embarrassed. "_What we mean by that is that you will wake up from staying in your soul. You can return here, with a lot of concentration and work. But until then, one of us will bring you here unless you can figure out how to do it instinctively or by chance. You also don't have to worry about speaking to us. If you call out our names in the living world, we can materialize at your side. Concentrate your magic into us – but only a little bit! – when we have materialized and others can see us._"


End file.
